User talk:TheDethklokGuy/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:TheDethklokGuy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Bloodoceandeth (talk) 02:40, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me, but why did you undo the all work I did on the Skwisgaar page today? I worked pretty hard on filling in all the sections that were still blank, added some details, corrected some errors, and did some major organization that needed to be done as well. It's kind of a slap in the face for you to just delete all of that. Considering the fact that you copy-pasted the biographies that I wrote on wikipedia years ago in order to start these pages, and the fact that I was at one time the admin of this wikia, I am somewhat offended that you would undo my work. I should think you would be pleased that someone is interested in working on these pages as they are in desperate need of it. Domorrigan (talk) 02:39, December 17, 2013 (UTC)Domorrigan :Extremely sorry about that, undid the undo, I thought it was some kind of mini vandalism because it showed chunks of sections being moved (I don't know how to explain) with minor (seemingly unnecessary) changes. I greatly appreciate what you do. Keep it up, I won't be so hasty to undo an edit now, and you can also under a revision regardless. TheDethklokGuy (talk) 18:51, December 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Ahhh, well I apologize for getting so sassy about it. I was just bummed after putting the time into it and I was confused what I had done wrong. Yeah, I did move some things around and tweak a lot of minor things... Copy-editing is just something I enjoy doing. It is nice to see that there has been some resurgence of interest in the series lately. I'm planning to work on the Pickles page when I have some time because it appears the least substantive and there's plenty to say about him. Domorrigan (talk) 23:02, December 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Yea keep up the good work, the Wikipedia Metalocalypse pages are virtually perfect so I felt it was time to improve this site.TheDethklokGuy (talk) 03:12, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering, how does one become admin of a wikia? Fetuscakes (talk) 10:26, January 19, 2014 (UTC) :I became admin by "adopting" the wikia because this website was abandoned so I was granted admin. I intend to start making "stand out" editors admins or that of a higher rank. But admin privileges doesn't change much. TheDethklokGuy (talk) 20:05, January 19, 2014 (UTC) ::I am interested in becoming admin to help this site become even better. Is there something specific I should do besides make edits? Thank you. Fetuscakes (talk) 11:31, January 21, 2014 (UTC) :::Just keep up the good editing and you will likely become an admin. TheDethklokGuy (talk) 17:20, January 28, 2014 (UTC) I was trying to add Abigail in the navigation menu as one of Dethklok's Allies, but I found out that only admins may do that. May I request that you add her? Thank you! Fetuscakes (talk) 20:09, February 25, 2014 (UTC) :Added it. Keep up the good work! TheDethklokGuy (talk) 12:56, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Someone recently added a Dethphone page, but I think this is redundant since we already have a Dethphones page. Maybe it should be deleted or made so the page redirects to "Dethphones"? Fetuscakes (talk) 20:40, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Speaking of redundant pages, the wikia has I'm Just a Rock N' Roll Clown and I'm Just a Rock 'n Roll Clown as two separate pages. May I recommend deleting the second one?Fetuscakes (talk) 07:50, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for pointing them out, took care of it. When I previously went through the entire list of pages and cleansed out all of the ridiculous and unnecessary pages but unfortunately people still make stupid new ones. TheDethklokGuy (talk) 00:40, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Is it possible to block IP address 24.96.33.97? The person is vandalizing the Dr. Rockso page. Fetuscakes (talk) 03:09, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :I checked out the page and you were right, he/she was vandalizing repeatedly. I put the IP address on a 6 month block. Thanks for letting me know about this. TheDethklokGuy (talk) 16:16, March 22, 2014 (UTC) You've been making some changes and it shows! This is great! Let's all work hard Fetuscakes (talk) 08:13, June 9, 2014 (UTC) :Yea, this wiki has a long way to go before it's perfect and it'll require all of use working together to get it done. Unfortunately Metalocalypse will end soon, but at least this Wiki will forever archive and chronicle the Metlocalypse universe. TheDethklokGuy (talk) 08:20, June 9, 2014 (UTC) I love that you have added the policies of this wikia. Quick question: are you going to add specific harassment rules or is it all right to just leave it as a general anti-vulgarity, anti-bullying policy? Fetuscakes (talk) 17:43, June 16, 2014 (UTC) :The policies that I'm adding are being copied verbatim from other wikis(slightly modified for this wiki). The only specific policies i'll actually be creating are ones that pertain to the content on this wiki(for example I wrote up the song title policy, and will be writing up the name consistency policy). So if other wiki have specific harassment rules then you can expect it to be here as well. TheDethklokGuy (talk) 17:50, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Picture sweep I'm doing a sweep of all the images and deleting all the ones that are outdated, duplicates or unrelated to the wikia. Should I make a list of the images I think don't belong and send it your way? Some of them I'm not sure whether to delete. I have not deleted anything yet. Fetuscakes (talk) 06:27, June 17, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, please do. I've actually sifted through the images on this wiki a couple of times and cleared out the unnecessary images. But if you find anything shoot them my way and I'll make sure they're not in use. TheDethklokGuy (talk) 06:41, June 17, 2014 (UTC) :::Excellent! Here's what I've found so far: :::Not sure if they should be deleted :::*Tumblr n3tsbhg77C1r07yeco4 1280.jpg :::*Tumblr m5gmgq10ik1qdhxyeo1 500.gif‎ :::*TheChurch.png ::: Should be deleted: :::*Writer1.jpg (this one was my fault, accidentally uploaded twice under different names) :::*Eric.JPG (found better one) :::*Edgar.JPG (found better one) Found more to delete, most of these have been replaced with better quality ones *Skwiskids4.jpg *Skwiskids2.jpg *Skwiskids.jpg *Metalocalypse-the-doomstar-requiem.jpg *2-5 - Dethfashion.jpg Fetuscakes (talk) 06:56, June 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::Are you even able to delete images? I thought that was an admin only thing? For the Eric and Edgar images you don't need to delete them if you've found a better one, just click "Replace" and upload the better one, otherwise delete them. ::::TheChurch.png is actually in use on a page and doesn't need to be deleted. Certain images don't really need to be deleted, when I went through the images before I deleted things like a Megadeth album cover and unrelated things. Also it's okay for people to upload images to make their User Page look personalized, and also official Metalocalypse artwork can be uploaded even if it isnt on a page for archival purposes (is the Tumblr n3tsbhg77C1r07yeco4 1280.jpg an official image or fan art?). I looked through the images on the Call of Duty wiki and it looked like unrelated images were allowed if they were on someones userpage, but Tumblr m5gmgq10ik1qdhxyeo1 500.gif‎ can certainly be deleted. -Feel free to delete all of these- *Skwiskids4.jpg *Skwiskids2.jpg *Skwiskids.jpg *Metalocalypse-the-doomstar-requiem.jpg *2-5 - Dethfashion.jpg TheDethklokGuy (talk) 06:59, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Deleting Actually, you're right, I can't delete pictures, I found out just now. So I'll just pass on the lists to you. For the pictures that I am not sure, I added my thoughts on their talk page (that one picture of Dethklok looks like it could belong to one of the comics). The better Jomfru brothers pictures have already been uploaded so I think it makes more sense to delete the old ones than to replace. I'll keep an eye out for pictures that are unrelated to Metalocalypse but are being used as an avatar, and I'll only point out the ones that are not connected to anything. Thank you! Fetuscakes (talk) 16:59, June 17, 2014 (UTC)